


First vlog!

by Katbutler



Series: Keith, Lance and cancer. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, References to Illness, YouTuber Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: Hey guys its our first vlog! Keith was caught being grumpy! Can't wait to start this journey with you guys! XO - Lance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith, Lance and cancer. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052084
Kudos: 19





	First vlog!

"Lance, why are you filming me?" A boy with black hair questioned. He was sat in a living room eating what appears to be a strawberry. His hair was short and messy as he stared into the camera lens. "All I'm doing is eating strawberries this isn't anything fancy."

"Come on babe it's fine. We said that we'd start a channel based around our lives so why not start now? You just got an all clear and now your hairs growing back! We're going back to normal." A voice from behind the camera explained. The video zoomed in on the boy eating strawberries. "Just act like the camera isn't there! It's all good!"

"Lance turn that thing off i swear to god! Just because I'm no long going through treatment doesn't mean shit! I don't want to be filmed right now!" He stood up walking to the camera.

==================

The camera flickered on showing a male with brown hair grinning at the camera laying onto of what appeared to be a sofa, the boy from before was seen to be laying on his chest asleep. 

"He's calmed down now and asleep. Obviously. So I'm gonna quickly introduce ourselves and what we're planning on doing! I'm Lance and this cutie here is Keith. He's normally awake but he's just taken his medication and it knocks him right out! What we want to do with this channel is basically vlog our life and how Keith recovers from his treatment. I've actually talked to him about it and he's fine with it I just took him by surprise... anyways this was Lance and I'm signing out for the first time! Later gators!"


End file.
